The invention relates to a weaving machine with a needle bar and an insertion element for warp threads. Leno cloths can be manufactured with a weaving machine of this kind. The invention also includes the use of the weaving machine in accordance with the invention.
In a method for the manufacture of leno cloths a leno harness is used which consists of two elements, with the one element serving for the guidance of leno threads and the other element serving for the guidance of ground threads. The leno threads and ground threads are warp threads. The element for the ground threads can for example be a needle bar, which is an arrangement of needles with eyes which are transversely disposed with respect to the warp threads. The element for the leno threads can be an insertion element, which is an insertion rail with a linear series of holes. The insertion element is moved up and down as well as back and forth with respect to the needle bar. The vertical guidance movement of the leno threads is a first component of movement, onto which a second component of movement is superimposed with the help of a suitably designed frame. The leno threads are periodically displaced laterally by the insertion element; i.e. a cyclical displacement movement is executed, so that the binding which is typical for leno cloths takes place through the change of position of the leno threads. As a result of the change of position of the leno threads the positions of the leno threads are located alternately to the left and to the right of the ground threads, and with each change of position the shed is opened for a weft insertion.
Leno cloths can be used in the manufacture of tufted carpets. In the manufacture of these carpets a pile yarn and a prefabricated base cloth are used. The threads of the pile yarn are punched into the base cloth by means of a tufting machine. The pile threads form loops (pile loops), which are cut open for example in the case of pile rugs. The pile yarn is fixed to the base cloth through application of an adhesive bonding means, for example latex, to the reverse side of the carpet. A leno cloth is additionally adhesively bonded to the reverse side of the carpet for a reinforcement of the carpet. The manufacturer of reinforced tufted carpets of this kind requires in addition to a tufting machine two types of weaving machines, on the one hand for the manufacture of the base cloth, namely a 1/1 cloth, and on the other hand for the manufacture of the leno cloth. The 1/1 cloth, the binding of which is a canvas binding, will be designated in the following as a “simple cloth”.